Mobile devices are ubiquitous and may include a smartphone, tablet, portable digital assistant (PDA), portable game console, palmtop computer, and other portable electronic devices. In addition to the primary function of these devices, many include peripheral functions. For example, a smartphone may include the primary function of making telephone calls and the peripheral functions of playing a game, a still camera, a video camera, global positioning system (GPS) navigation, web browsing, sending and receiving emails, and sending and receiving text messages. As the functionality of such a device increases, users may be more dependent on their mobile devices.